Horrid Henry: The gate is now open
by little miss writer girl
Summary: Henry is haunted by what had happened to him one night, and because of that night he changes forever. And now that he's eighteen he's having difficulties in all shapes and sizes. What happened when he gets a job what may help his life get better... Mostly rated T because of his job. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 The boy with the broken window

Part 1:

The boy's window was broken for one thing. It happened three days ago, a boy threw a rock at the window. Although he never intended on hitting the window, he wanted it to hit the boy; who was staring back at him. Which is a bit normal but also a bit..._different_. The boy with the window problem, was laying on his bed; with a frown. His bedroom was a medium size bedroom, with one window next to his bed. He was an eighteen year old boy unable to get a job. His name was Henry, it sounded like a boring, plain name. But that was not the case, when he was younger he had the time of his life. You would of known him as: Horrid Henry. A boy who was **so **horrid that people had to scream with frustration from all the things he did. But when he was twelve years and two months old, one night something changed him. It made him see the world around him, it made him feel that he only had one life, and all the stuff he has done...all seems pointless. But that's another story. Henry had changed his fashion in the last years. He still had brown,messy hair what had a few strips of black hair dye. He had the same dark brown eyes, but the spark he had left years ago. He had a dark blue shirt on, with a dirty black jacket, he wore jeans.

The door to his room opened and a boy with blonde hair poked his head in. " Henry, mum wants you down stairs."

" Out." Henry said, tonelessly. The boy did as he was told. Henry sighed and got up and went through the door.

The boy with blonde hair was his younger brother, Peter. He's a few years younger than Henry, he has a big, bush of blonde hair. He has big sea, blue eyes and about sixteen to seventeen years old. We all know him as 'Perfect Peter'. He's not that perfect anymore. Yes he did go to uni, but he has changed. His voice is much deeper then it use to be. When he was around thirteen years old, he kept changing to good, to bad and back to good. He didn't understand how people can be both and broke down in front of his parents. The parents helped him cope and figured that taking sides on which son is better then the other is wrong and could make the children unhappy. They stopped saying that Peter was good and helped both children in their lost. After uni, Peter went and became the assistant chief of a famous restaurant, which sometimes the family eats there together.

Henry went through the kitchen. It was a smaller kitchen than they used to have. They had the cooker in the corner and the fridge on the other side of the wall. There was a small table with two chairs, Peter and Henry would gladly stand so their parents could use it. They had a small living room, the t.v was on the wall right in the middle, they got a new red sofa which they all could seat on together and best of all a nice warm fire-place. And the three other rooms were he bedrooms. You see...Years ago, they moved out of the house and into a bungalow, they were still on the same street were they used to live. They moved because Henry's father, Simon was getting too old and he couldn't get up the stairs without anyone's help. So they moved.

Henry's mother was sitting at the small table and Peter was mopping the floor. As Henry walked in, he held on to the side. He may fall and get angry. This has happened before, and Henry did not go easy on Peter that time. Since Henry was different, he changed, he wasn't that boy who imaged dinosaurs and things that would harm his brother. He would now fight, proper too. Henry does have anger problems and short tempers, but he's been trying to keep it down.

Henry slipped, but with the tight hold on the side, he was fine. Melissa looked up from reading the newspaper and smiled.

" Hello Henry. Have you found a job yet?" she didn't say this like she would normally would, her voice raised in question and bold. It was light and high too.

" No. Not yet" he said, he sat down and took a newspaper from the middle of the table. " I'm still looking for one"

" well you better find one quick, it's not like me and Peter should only get jobs, you need to help with the money" she said this a bit harder, Henry was looking down at the newspaper, clenching and un-clenching his fist. Melissa looked at her troubled son, she knew she went a bit too far there. They told her to be patience and that she will. She changed the conservation. " How about you make us dinner eh?"

" Fine." He sighed and looked in the fridge for the ingredients for the dinner.

" Dear, your father will need soup and...what will you be making for us?" she said with a grin. Peter joined in too with the grin.

" It's a surprise" he said. Yes Henry cooks! When Henry was fifteen his mother made him go to Peter and ask Peter to show him how to make their very own soup. Henry didn't like the idea at first, he was still trying to show he was a new person, but he had fun, he really did. he was able to make soup himself after that and use his own spices what the whole family would like. Henry started chopping up the carrots.

An hour later they were all sitting down in the living room, eating their strew, or soup for Simon. They all loved their food, Henry was a really good cook! They used to ask him, will he cook in a restaurant like Peter, although they stopped that now last time Peter wasn't so lucky and Henry hit his head against the wall. Then they started up a conversation. The family was much different now, this is because when Peter had that break down, they had to change and they somehow brought in a person who knew how to cope with kids, so she came and helped them out. One idea for the family, is to have family conversations at dinner.

After dinner Henry went back to the living room, with a newspaper under his arm. He sat on a armchair in the middle of the room, facing the t.v. He took the remote and turned the t.v on, he went to the news and started reading the newspaper while listening the t.v; his head deep in the paper. Yes the news! Henry didn't watch those t.v shows he use to watch, nor did he listen to that 'racket' all day either. The t.v shows he use to watch were canceled just after he be came someone new. Turns out the t.v had very poor rating, and had to be closed down. But the band, was still there, he just didn't like them anymore.

" and the government have problems with the tax and are thinking to close down some foundations" said the news woman. Henry sighed.

" Money these days, tax, money, food blah blah blah! Everything needs money these days and a lot of people can't even get a dollar!" Henry moaned on. Henry use to believe that he would become famous one day, or even a singer. That changed as well. He figured out that it is very hard to become famous and have a lot of money, most of that money he will need for a job or stuff like that; and when he learnt that when you're a singer you need to be good and most of the equipment needs to be paid for and it all depends who likes his songs, if he doesn't get a lot of listeners then...he's done for. He understood then, that people can't keep money forever evening royalty can't keep much money for long.

Henry sighed, he turned off the t.v and put his head back against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. His eyes stung from straining them too much and he had a headache.

Peter came through the door and walked over to the arm chair his brother was in, he stood behind the chair and looked down at Henry. Memories flooded back to Peter, the ones where he was mean to him, got him into trouble and more. He remembered why he did it: attention. Henry got into trouble and the parents would go to him, Peter was so good then. But changed. " Hello Henry!" he called to him with a smile, a **real **smile.

Henry looked up with a frown on his face, once again. Henry put his hand up and shaped it to make a gun. " bang." he said tonelessly. " Now you'er dead."

" Heh...very funny" Peter said it with a tone, as he narrowed his eyes. Henry sat up and turned his head to look at his brother, he suddenly shook his head and got up, towards the door.

" I'm going out." he said, surprising Peter.

"Out? Out where actually?" he asked, Henry was already opening the door.

" Out. Walking around the street." Henry hasn't been out of the house in ages, except drive around in his car, he's got a Audi TT. That's why he surprised Peter, without a second glance Henry was gone.

Henry walked for a bit. Then let his feet carried him, he wasn't thinking of going anywhere. He walked round the corner, took a right and then a left. And he was standing at the house where he used to live. Next to his house was Margret's house, yes she still lived there too. Who knew? Margret hadn't changed that much. She was still the tough looking girl there. She works at a company what deals with the government and all that, although she wants her fathers job. Her father works at a very big company call 'GatLats' the company makes a lot of the usual technology and very expensive furniture. She hasn't got the job yet, her father has become a bit more stronger and actually say's no to Margret. He turned a bit sour since Margret's mother died from an old heart, it was just her time. Margret wishes her father dies too. She's been a annoying lady for her father, arguments and stuff, she wants him to die quick. Henry walked past her house, but he didn't get very far when the door opened. Margret had opened it, she was in a mood, that she almost didn't see Henry, in till she looked up. She was first shocked to see him, then it turned into anger and then to hatred. She marched right up to him; he tried to walk away but she took a firm grip on his arm and started pulling his arm, making him move closer.

" Well look who it is! Henry! You little weasel! " She shouted, drawing in the looks of passerby's. He tried to shake her hand off, but her grip was like iron, and it started to hurt. Henry cursed under his breath. He really didn't want this to happen.

" No one misses you, Henry. No one cares that you left, they hate you" She gripped his arm harder. Henry almost's winches, almost. " Everyone **hates **you"

Henry doesn't say anything, just looks at her with a emotionless face. She has changed. Her hair was still a reddish, brown color, but it was short just under the ear. Her black eyes were cold as usual, but much darker. Her face had a few wrinkles on, it was quite funny actually! She already looked old! She was wearing a green jumper and black pants. She was wearing worn out trainers. Her earrings glistered in the afternoon sun, her earrings had a skull and bones crossing, like poison. Yeah she was poison all right.

"...I figured that out years ago..." growled Henry, Margret was shocked, he didn't say anything threatening, why!? He shook her off and walked off, with Margret yelling at him to come back, she wasn't finished with him yet.

Henry figured it would be best to go to the park, he needed the exercise. He couldn't do it in the the garden; it wasn't even a garden, and people would watch him. He jogged around a bit, Henry was able to control his breathing after the fateful night, when he was twelve As I said, it's another story. You may find out about it, you may won't. just except it. As Henry was thinking back to that nightmare of a night, he bumped into someone. He hit the person that hard that he fell to the ground. He saw two-no three figures of the person, they all suddenly emerged into one. Henry's dizzy eyes rolled a bit, and then he shook his head, he looked up to see a boy. He had neat brown hair, his hazel eyes pierced into Henry's dark brown ones. He knew this boy from somewhere...oh shit it was Ralph. Ralph had turned out to be a hot looking boy, a few weeks ago he went to Los Angeles and came back with a tan. He changes his fashion sense a lot. He's got on a pale white shirt with the words 'Lick it up girl' and he had a no sleeve jacket on, with black jeans. Ralph has become a fashion designer and he also was good at wood work, so he tried out a job with making tables and chairs, the expensive but so worth it kind. He also tried out making cars too, it was harder then it looked.

When Ralph saw him, he smiled at him, not knowing who he was and was going to apologize when he suddenly looked at him weird...oh god he knew! Ralph took Henry's shirt and hauled him off his feet, then he punched him in the eye and then buried an uppercut to Henry's stomach so hard that it drove all of the air out of his lungs. Henry fell to the floor, gasping. He sat up and looked at Ralph, the anger in his eyes told him all that he needed to know. There was pain. Of what happened all those years ago. When he was twelve, he made an announcement to the whole school: The purple Hand gang will be closed, gone forever. That had shocked everyone. Ralph was able to get Henry alone and try and make him see sense. It didn't work. After that, Henry had left school, he thought it was stupid and that made everyone mad, him leaving and changing and giving away such a good gang. This wasn't Henry, this was a monster...

Ralph spit at his feet, Henry quickly picked himself up and was able to pushed Ralph at a tree, hard enough for Ralph to whimper. He took hold of Ralph's wrists and put them above Ralph, he stepped on one of Ralph's foot and stayed like that till he got his breath back. Ralph didn't know what to do, he didn't know if Henry fought. He just tried to glare at Henry; Henry was winning the staring battle.

" Why did you do that?" Henry's question was as simple as that. Although he knew why, it was how he behaved back then. He shook his head hard, he kept those old memories locked up, but for some reason they always popped up, like a shadow figure kept unlocking the memories. If Ralph thought it was weird what he did, he kept it in his mind, or didn't noticed. Ralph pushed him back, Henry let him.

" It was because of you! You-you-you sick bastard!" He yelled, pointing at him. Henry was unimpressed, that's all he could say? " Just because of 'that night' makes things different! Why! Why? Why does one night make you go crazy! What the hell happened that makes you such a dick!"

Ah. That was better, at least. Henry shook his head, he was having an argument here. He argued lots of time, better get this right!

" Why should I tell you!? Why should I tell anyone! I don't need people to care for me Ralph! It's my life! I have to do everything by myself, I can look after myself on my own!" He yelled, stunning Ralph. He didn't really think he was going to have an argument with an ex-best friend.

" But Henry! That's what people are there for! To comfort someone when they need it! Everyone need to be comforted once in their life. If what ever happened is eating inside of you! Then you can talk! Anyone will listen, they'll help you Henry!" Ralph's now starting to sound like Henry needs **help. **Yeah right.

" No! Don't you see? No one will help me you idiot! I don't need help! I just found the world around me! Don't you understand? I need to live on...my life isn't going to be pointless any more" Henry's voice started cracking up, not because he felt like crying, but that he was shouted to much. Ralph looked at him like he was crazy...

" You piece of crap! What the hell happened that make you go this nuts!" Ralph was going to say more, but Henry lunged at him and he pushed Ralph to the floor and put his foot on his collarbone and put pressure on his foot, Ralph struggled to breath, holding on to Henry's ankle.

" You will **never** get what's going on" he growled under his breath, Ralph could hear every word. Henry took his foot Ralph's collarbone and ran like he was on steroids. He ran home, slammed the front door, ran to his room, bumping into Peter on the way, shut the door and locked it.

Henry had his back to his door, refusing to open the door when anyone asked. He sighed and pulled his legs up towards his chest. He checked the injuries. Well there was a nasty bruise near his left eye and it was swelling. He had a cut on his lip and a bruised stomach. Not much, he just have to figure out a way to make the marks invisible in front of his parents and Peter. He had done it before. Once he had a few bruises and a cut on his cheek, he used his mom's make-up. Once she knew he used her make-up though, she locked her make-up everyday.

He sighed and stood up, walking slowly towards his bed. He was tired to notice anything...like he didn't notice the figure at his window. Henry went under the covers and closed his eyes, he would never be able to got to sleep tonight. He slept with his back to the window, he could hear noises behind him, he woke up then. He was about to look behind him when the window blew open and a figure leaped on his bed, scaring the soul out of Henry. He screamed and fell out of his bed, the covers coming with him.

A sound of laughter made Henry look back, a blonde was on his bed laughing. Peter. Henry slowly got up threw the covers at the wall and gave a glare like no other at his younger brother. He clenched his fists. Peter looked at him, he laughing came to a mid-stop. But he still had a smirk on his face.

" I always wanted to do that to you" His brother said, half joke half serious in what he was saying.

" You dick!" Henry said to him. " What the hell's wrong with you? Why did you come through my window."

" Well...I couldn't of gone that way in." He said, looking at the door and back to Henry. " Your window's smashed."

" I'm fully aware of that." He was going to say more, when Peter's hand found it's way to Henry's face. Peter took Henry's chin and moved his head to the right.

" How come you'er injured?" says Peter with a grin. " Did you piss someone off again?"

" It's none of your business!" Henry shouted at him, moving out of Peter's grip.

" Come on...tell me"

" How come you got a sudden interest in my life all of a sudden?"

" Henry."

"...I bumped into Ralph Ok? You happy now?" Peter's eyes widened at this.

" I knew you shouldn't of gone out" He smirked. " What happened?"

"...well as I said I bumped into him. He gave me a fight and started talking nonsense about me needing help." At this point he sat on his bed, his hand ruffling his hair. He looked up at peter with a sad look in his face. " I don't need help do I?"

Peter was stunned for a while. He never saw Henry look this way in ages. He smiled. He suddenly jumped him and hugged him for dear life.

" Of coarse you don't!" He said with rosy cheeks, Henry pushed him away.

" What the hell's wrong with you!?" Peter put his hands up in the air, like they do in the anime's.

" Aww com'on Henry! I'm just giving you my love!" He suddenly changed to an evil face. " And there's a lot to give!"

" Hey! Don't go anime on me man!" Henry says as Peter shouts 'Huuuuuuuuug!' and tramples Henry as he tells him to get off, while sending threats after threats.

Over all the commotion, their mother was knocking the door. They stop all the commotion and Henry walks to the door and unlocks it to let his mother in.

" Oh thank goodness! What was all that noise in here?" asked their mother. Henry looked back at Peter.

" Peter was trying to go gay on me..."

" I did not! " Although his mother ignored the answer and came aware that Peter was in Henry's room.

" Peter? How did you get in here?"

" Window." Said Peter like it was a normal thing to do as he pointed back at the opened window. Their mother sighed.

" Well anyway I think its time for you to go to bed. Its ten at night you know" Henry looked at the clock on his wall. So it was! He didn't know how long he stayed in here but...wow.

" Kay mum." His mother leave as Peter walks towards Henry and puts his elbow on Henry's shoulder; he grins.

" Lets get you a job in the morning. Hey Henry?" Peter yawns as he walks out. Henry watches him go. Why does he want to help me get a job? Thought Henry. Henry turns the light off and gets into bed, he never had a single nightmare about the night.

* * *

*sight* I'm sorry that it was long...I just wanted to get in as much information as possible. I wanted to put in the next morning but I leave it. Anyway I hope you like it and comment and I can't wait to the the other chapter done! By the way the bit with the news, I only put bit about a foundation closing because I didn't know what to say to make it about money, if you have any other way of making that sentence (and I bet u do) then tell me so I can change it.


	2. Chapter 2 Grave robbing

Hi guys! Next chapter! By the way it didn't get published that quick because I was ill and then when I was feeling all better, in the next few days I got ill again! So I been trying to right this while I been ill. But hey I hope you like it. Not much will be going on just some more characters coming back in and that...enjoy!

**carleylovesbluecola: Thanks and you have to wait for that, by the Peter was just being a bit silly! A bit like they do in anime!**

* * *

The next day. It was warm and the sun was shining like a star, Henry's hair blew in the soft breeze. Henry and Peter were sitting in their front garden, they were sitting at a small white table and sitting on seats the same colour. Peter was looking through newspaper after newspaper, Henry was sitting opposite Peter looking bored and staring at a butterfly landing on a red flower.

"Okay, how about a Librium?" asked Peter, looking back at Henry. Henry looked at him like he was on drugs.

"Are you serious? Me around all those dumb book, its kinda like being round nature if you think about it" Henry said.

" But all those books have very good information on nearly everything! The books on nature, maths and the all the hist-" The look on Henry's face makes Peter stop.

"That isn't helping the situation" Henry says coldly. Peter sighs, puts down the paper and folds his arms.

" Well what do you want to do with your life?" Peter asks. Henry groans.

" If I knew then I wouldn't be sitting here listening to you talk about book!" He says angrily as Peter puts his head on the cold table, his arms out straight in front of him. Peter sits up slowly, looking towards Henry.

" Well lets see what do you like to do in your free time?" Although thinking about it Peter already knows. Henry would normally just sit in a corner on in his bed doing nothing. Peter made a face.

"That's not funny." Henry frowns,seeing the look on Peter's face.

" Well its not like you have any great hobbies. You normally watch TV or go out in your car, which doesn't help anything"

" I can cook." says Henry, making Peter pale all over. _Doesn't he remember the last time I asked him if he should go in the cooking business?_ _I'm not asking him again if that's what he's thinking!_ Peter thought. Henry smirked at him.

" Don't worry i'm not going to hit like last time and anyway I don't want to cook for my life."

" Well...thanks for not hitting me but why don't you just get a cooking job for temporary? I could ask the chief at my restaurant to get you a job in the kitchen." Says Peter, while Henry is shaking his head.

" Nah he just give me a shit job like mopping or something and anyway I don't like working in their kitchen, its always too steamy." Peter stars moaning.

" Henry your so hard to work with, you know that?"

" Its the only thing i'm good for" he says with a smirk, making Peter shake with anger.

" That's it! Time for a break, I'm heading over to the graveyard to see fluffy." He gets up and starts walking away.

" Hey could ya piss on his grave for me!" Shouted Henry, Peter suddenly turns back.

" Henry! How rude!" He says, walking away.

" Hey wait! I'm coming too!" Says Henry catching up to Peter.

A few minutes later they arrive at the pets graveyard. It could colder once they step inside, it was very weird as there was clouds above the graveyard when outside the graveyard it was sunny. Peter shows the way as Henry follows. Yes Fluffy is gone. It happened round the time Henry was fifteen, that's why his mother asked him to get Peter to help him cook, and she made him hang out with Peter. Peter was heart broken when they found out. It was quite an adventure for Fluffy before he died, you see a new neighbor came round that time and had quite a vile and evil-looking dog who attacked Fluffy and they both ran all around the city, it stopped when Fluffy fell in a pond and drowned; sad but true. And in the end the dog got put down, not only for 'killing' Fluffy but because he started attacking people afterwards.

They were in front of Fluffy's grave. It said **Fluffy. 2006-2015 RIP You will always be loved. **Henry snorted, but quietly as not to upset the younger boy. As Peter stayed there and put down a few flowers Henry walked around to find Fang's Grave. Yes Fang too, but he had a adventure before death. He just died out of old age. Which was sad because he was a great pain. He sat down on the soggy ground and thought about what happened that night. After he change Fang started to become more dangerous but to Henry instead.

" I guess it was sad for Fang's death to huh?" A voice said behind Henry, making him jump. He looked round to see Peter a sad smile across his face. Henry got up.

" Don't try saying that you cared about him"

" I didn't really, he was toxic" Says Peter. " We shouldn't of got him from that drunken fool"

" He wasn't a drunk he just took a little too much drugs then he was suppose too." Said Henry

" That doesn't really help his case" Said Peter as Henry mumbled a 'whatever' under his breath. Peter sighed. " And anyway you didn't really like Fluffy did you Henry?"

" Who me? No I never like the fleabag. He was a mean rat" Said Henry, as they started walking towards the side for humans.

" Well he was a spoilt wasn't he?" Peter said a small smile on his face.

" I wonder where he got that eh?" Henry said smirking.

" Shut up. But he was weird like I came down for water once and he had this control and once he press a button it became sunrise!"

" What?"

" I must of imaged it" Said Peter. _Yeah right. Like someone would image that_ thought Henry.

They were coming to a corner in the graveyard, people's graves were covering the ground. Peter tripped and as he was falling Henry grabbed his shirt which didn't help as they both fell in a small rectangular shaped hole.

" Ow!" Moaned Peter as he was crushed under Henry. " Get off Henry!"

"Shut up! I'm trying!"

" What's there to try! Just get off!" Henry growled and got off him and sat on the ground as Peter tried to sit up.

They both gasp as they just found out what this hole was. A coffin was what they were in and inside was a skeleton. It didn't have a right arm or head, some of the bones for the rib cage weren't there either. Henry and Peter jumped out yelling in terror. They both ran right out of the dark, gloomy graveyard and ran across the road and onto a path. They stood there for a minute getting there breath's back.

" Some bastard was stealing some of that guys bones!" Yelled Henry pointing back at the cemetery. Peter nodded, still a little shook.

" Its called Grave robbing."

"I don't care what its called! They just left it open!"

" Henry! Can't you think about how cruel and nasty it is! To do that to someone who died?" Said Peter, a little angry at Henry. " Anyway shouldn't we call the police or something?"

"Are you crazy! They be asking why were there in the first place!" Says Henry, shaking Peters arms. Peter looks at him confusedly.

" Henry we were visiting our dead pets."

" Police don't listen to answers like that!"

" Then should we just go?"

"Lets go then.." Said Henry already walking, as Peter kept up he remembered something.

" Hey Henry"

"What?"

" You tried to save me, you know you grabbed my shirt" Peter grinned. Henry stopped.

" Do you really want to piss me off even more?"

" I didn't know that you were already pissed off!" Said Peter laughing as Henry tells him to shut up.

They started walking back home, but suddenly found out that they were going the wrong way. As it irritated the boys, two men were walking towards them.

" Ah! Excuse me! Do you know where we are?" Asked Peter, the two men stopped. They locked eyes onto Henry.

Both of this two men were call Al and Bert. Al had much longer hair the last time Henry saw him. His hair was blonde and was in a pony tail. He was much taller and has been trying out in the Olympics to show off to his dad. But for now he has been training football teams all over the world and even the army too. Bert has gotten much bolder and his shoulders were wide, making him look tough. He was tough though, he had been fighting in boxing and he has been body guards at many fancy clubs, although his dream is to be a body guard for one of his favorite celebrities.

" Well if it isn't Henry, why would we help a rat like you?" Al said with a smug smile. Bert chuckled.

" Lost eh Henry?" Says Bert.

" Look guys, just tell us which way it is to go and we get out of your way" Says Henry, really not wanting to fight with ex best friends.

" I wish it could be as simple as that Henry, but we want a little revenge. Just a few fist, not much to ask is it?" Says Al, clenching his fist.

" Um..you know fighting never really solves anything, we really need to get back home so-"

" Shut up! Hey maybe we should give you a beating as well huh?" Says Bert moving closer to Peter.

" Yeah you are Henry's brother, I never liked your guts." Says Al, also moving closer to Peter as Peter moves back. " You must have some bad luck...to have Henry as a brother!"

Henry suddenly comes flying and hits Al in the side of the mouth, Al's already bleeding. Al rubs his cheek and punches Henry in the stomach as Bert grabs Henry and throws him across the path. Henry gets up quickly and runs into Bert, making them both fall down hard. Henry then kicks him the face and charges at Al. Al kicks him in the stomach and hits Henry against a tree. Henry picks himself up and kicks Al in the head, he drops and Henry get Peter, who was hiding behind a tree and ran like hell.

Back at the house both boys were in the living room. Henry was reading the newspaper and Peter was on the laptop. Henry suddenly hear Japanese voices from Peter's way. Henry looked up and went over to Peter. He was watching four girls dancing as they sang. Henry saw that it was called 'Lucky Star OP' Henry slumped into a chair near Peter and sighed. Peter loves watching Lucky Star and he watched after he goes to the graveyard; to make him feel better. Peter was singing the song as well and was trying to do the movements while sitting down, when that wasn't working he moved the chair away and started dancing in front of the laptop. The chair was moved onto Henry's foot...

" Oi! Watch where you put this stupid chair!" Shouted Henry.

" Can't here you Henry, dancing!" He says this as he tries to do the same dancing as Konata Izumi. " I like Konata!"

" I don't care what you call that blue haired sortie" Says Henry getting up and walking towards the door, Peter turns round.

" Its Konata Izumi Henry!"

" I don't care you anime geek!" Henry closes the door and suddenly gets a vibration in his pocket, he gets out his phone and stares at it in disbelief. He walks to his room, sits down on his bed and he still stares at the the caller's name. On the screen it says **Linda. **The vibration stops.

When Henry was about fourteen to fifteen Linda came to his doorstep. She came to see him, to how he was, not to make jokes about him or nothing. She came to become friends. They talked in his bedroom and they both use to actually laugh together. Throughout those years they became really good friends, going out and stuff. And a few weeks in to the friendship they kissed. They became to love each other and Linda was able to get a smile on Henry's face. They became a couple, a couple no one would of knew would work. But two years ago and that's when Margret had said something to Linda and even blackmailed her saying that if she went back to Henry that something would happen to her and her family, which to that she had to sadly be quiet with him.

But in those spaces Linda was able to quite a lot. She went to collage and worked in a few places, making her decide that she would work as a maid in a very fancy hotel. She doesn't sleep as much as she used to and she even went to Ghana to help the women and children.

It suddenly rang again, jumping Henry. He didn't know what to do. Should he take the call or leave it? they haven't spoke in ages and well things are getting a little- Henry pressed the green button, he put the phone to his ear and gulped.

"H-hey" There was a long pause and someone laughed a little shakily.

" Man I thought you wasn't going to pick up!" Linda said a joke way. Linda's voice change since she was ten, yes she had a deep voice but it was also a little higher and sweeter.

"...Yeah, it's good to hear from you again Linda" Said Henry a smile spreading across his face.

"It's good to hear from you too!"

" So...what do you need from me?" Asked Henry, mentally hitting himself for such a stupid question.

" Well I can't really give you any details when were on the phone, but... hey I know this is a little sudden but could I come over? It be easier to tell you the news." Henry's heart leaped against his rib cage.

" Um...sure."

"Great, thanks Henry I know its hard to hear from me from how long its been...I see you in a minute." Linda hangs up. Henry stares at the phone in his hand, unable to believe that Linda rang up and how she would be coming over in a minute. It was too much for him.

Henry gets up and walks down the hall towards the kitchen, where he picks up two glasses and a bottle of lemonade. He goes back into his room and checks to see if anything is out of place. Once he's finish checking he hear the door bell and runs to the door and opens it to reveal Linda. Linda as you know had short brown hair, which has got longer and is just above her elbows. Her face was small and round, she had red rosy lips and black coal eyes. She was wearing a light orange, long sleeve top and green shorts. She wore black, flat shoes.

Henry and Linda entered Henry's bedroom. Linda looked around and sat on Henry's bed.

" It still looks the same as I last came here" Said Linda looking around and spotting the window. " Your window is broken."

" I was meaning to fix that" Says Henry irritably. Linda smiles.

Henry sits beside Linda and watched her. Henry had already poured the drinks when they came in and Linda has nearly finished her glass. She looks back at Henry with a smile, she puts her glass down and reaches out to Henry and pulls him into a hug.

" I missed you" She says as Henry hugs her back.

" Me too." he says, his face in her hair, what smelt of pineapples and kiwi. He breathed it in, he loved it.

"They pulled away and Henry kissed her forehead. " So how did you get here unnoticed?"

" No one really cares about our relationship anymore Henry. I think it's because from how you get out the house and start fights with every one." Linda smirks, Henry frowns.

" I only fault them off because they keep coming near me and pissing me off. First it was Margret then Ralph and Al and Bert." Linda smiles and leans against Henry's shoulder.

" I know." She says and then it gets quiet, Henry relaxes. Linda looks up at him." I heard what happened with Al and Bert."

" It wasn't me fault, those two started it!"

" I heard you fault them after they started talking trash about Peter" Linda smirks as she saw Henry pale.

" I didn't fight them for that weed! They started talking to me and them going off at Peter, I just got angry that's all"

" You were angry that there attention was all on Peter?" Linda laughed. As Henry mumbled 'no way' under his breath. " my hero eh?"

Linda get closer to Henry and Henry started kissing her on her chin, he has short kisses. They both kiss full on the mouth. Henry moves his tongue around Linda's mouth as she does the same thing. It lasts for a long time and they don't want to break it so they breath out of their noises. But as the kiss goes on, Henry feels like he's being watched, the kind of feeling what irritates you. He slowly opens one eye to see Peter watching them as he kneels in front of Henry. Linda feels Henry stop and open her eyes, she blushes. They watch each other in silence as Peter grins.

" Aww! What an adorable couple!" He says like this is a normal thing to do when someone is kissing.

Henry whacks Peter behind the head and take hold of Peter's arms and pulls them in a award angle, making Peter shout out in pain.

" Ow! What's the matter with you!"

" What do you mean me! You perv! Get outta here!" Shouts Henry and kicks peter in the behind as he walks away. He looks back Linda once he's gone. " Sorry about him."

" No No Its fine, so you think its a good time to talk?" Henry nods. " Well have you got a job yet?"

" No" Moaned Henry a little embarrassed by how he hasn't got his life worked out yet.

" Well I always thought you be good at detective work" She says, they hear laughter behind the door. Henry goes over and kicks it. They hear a 'ow!' and the laughter stops.

" Why?"

" Well I thought it suits you"

" Well...ok, it sounds good." Henry stops and thinks. " Wait how do you know that they need a new detective?"

" I have a friend who works there"

"Who?"

" Are you becoming jealous Henry?" Laughed Linda, as Henry blushed. " Don't worry it's only William"

Henry sighed, nothing to worry about. Yes Weepy William has become a police man, he's doing ok. He had the idea when some men were trying to rob him and his mum on there way home. He was able to stop them and he felt quite brave from that. He doesn't cry much at all. People used to think that because he use to cry a lot when he was younger, that there was no more tears in his system. Which wasn't the case, he was just a little childish then. He doesn't feel like that anymore, he feels more tough. And with that he works with the police. To stop crime, as that just pisses him off.

Peter poked his head in. " Are you sure that's a good idea Henry? They won't like you"

" Shut up!" Henry throws a shoe at the door, Peter moves just before it hits the door. He looks back at Linda. " Thanks I try it!"

"Cool!" She feels her phone go off and looks at the text. " Damn, mum wants me back to look after Louise and her friend."

Henry open the door to find Peter on the floor and his back to the wall. He looks up smiles and runs off. Henry shakes his head as they go to the front door; to see Linda off.

" Bye Linda"

" See ya! I come with you tomorrow to the police station." They nod and Henry steals a kiss from her before she goes.

Henry heads for his bedroom, he closes the door and smiles. He was finally getting a job! But what pleased him more was getting Linda back.

* * *

End of chapter two! Yay! I hope you like it and I hope you like the unexpected couple! Never though Linda and Henry would get together did you? I just thought that they were cute together. And how's it with Peter? Naughty isn't he! Anyway I can't wait for chapter three! Your all lucky because I haven't done much for my other stories. But please comment! It helps me get the other one started!


	3. Chapter 3 The Garden of Eden

Hiya! I'm sorry it took long for this chapter to appear. Just my laptop wasn't working! I put it on and nothing came up! And I get so angry i'm banging it a bit. So i'm using my sister's old laptop for now in till it gets fixed of whatever. It better be fixed soon...I can't use a mouse on this for some reason. Enjoy!

* * *

It was the next day and Henry was walking up the hill with Linda towards the police station. Unlike other police station's this one was up a hill right at the end of the city, there was nothing up here except the green grass and dead trees. It was a silent walk as they walked to the police station. Henry had offered to drive in his car but Linda said that she needed the walk. She said she was going on a diet. And all Henry wanted to do was jump into his car saying 'screw you, i'm driving' and drive there himself, although he didn't want to be rude. All he said was that she didn't need a diet and she laughed and started walking. Henry wondered if she got that from Gurinder who she was friends with.

Gorgeous Gurinder as we all knew her; is still as gorgeous as she's ever been. She cares more what her body, face, hair and well all her looks are then an real job or food. She's trying to be a model, which is working but slowly. She has a boyfriend, although he's not what he's all cut up to be. You never know it could all end there for that relationship. Gurinder has been on a diet for while and has made Linda start too which pissed Henry off due to the fact that he hated girls who dieted.

After they got up the hill you had to walk on a long road, there wasn't a pathway so walking on the road had to do. Although not many cars come or go on this road so it was fine to walk on. Many people have complained about how far the police station was and wanted it to be nearer. They didn't win the fight but didn't mean they loss the war. Once you walk about a minute on that very long road you could already see the police station before you could say cops. Henry gulped. He came here occasionally, normally for all the wrong doing's of a teenager. It looked all the same to Henry. The station was like a big, dull block. It was grey looking and it even had gargoyles! How could a place make gargoyle's look plain and boring? The gargoyle's had their wings spread out like they were warning off people, they were medium height and had ugly faces. But one stood out from all the rest. It was a much bigger gargoyle and it's body was big and muscled. His face looked more angry and much scarier then the rest. He was the boss, the daddy of the gargoyles.

Henry watch the gargoyle with the look of fear in his eyes. But it was gone before Linda saw. They walked up to the door and went in. Inside was as plain and as boring as the outside. There was a desk at the back and a few chairs, their were many doors leaning off to unknown places. There weren't any plants or any posters, not like the people who worked here wanted them to feel relaxed. Linda and Henry walked up to the desk and waited for the lady on the other side to finish her phone call. A minute and a half later she finished and look at the people in front of her.

"Yes?" She said in a bored tone.

" Hi, I came to see police officer Harvey?" Said Linda as Henry kept his mouth shut and his hands deep into his pockets.

Just as she finished one of the doors opened, it was William Harvey. William was much taller and had dyed his hair black. Like all police men he had a frown on his face but brighten up once he saw Linda. His face had got longer but his hazel eyes stayed the same. Henry thought being a police officer suited William, suited him quite well. He walked up to them and put out his hand to Linda, she shook it politely. William looked behind her to see Henry, which he didn't notice him till now. To be polite William stuck out his hand for Henry to shake. Henry looked down at Linda who was giving him a death glare telling him to be polite. Henry pulled out his hand and shook William's hand.

" Nice to see you again Henry" Says William, as they shook hands looking at Henry almost like a glare.

" You too William" Said Henry tightening the hand shake.

" Well let's get this interview started!" Says William, showing them the way.

After they turned three corners and a few corridors, they got to William's office. William's office was medium size and had a desk made out of dark mango wood. There where file cabinets on either side and there was at least one window and one dead plant. William sat at his desk and Henry and Linda sat on two wooded chairs made of walnut. On his desk was a picture of him a woman and a baby in the woman's arm's. The woman has beautiful blonde,silky hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with wavy patterns on it. The baby was wearing a sun hat and was wearing a white shirt and brown shorts. In the picture William was wearing a red shirt and back shorts, the background showed that they were in the park. They looked happy.

" Oh yes you told me! Your girlfriend had a baby! What his name?" Asked Linda as she too was looking at the photo. William seemed pleased that she asked.

" His name is Toby" He said smiling.

Henry thought for a moment. It was a good name, defiantly for this town. As this town is quick to judge people just by knowing their name. That was how all kids were known, by their nicknames. For example they could know that from Peter's name, that he be as perfect as a pie. Or for Henry's name they expected him to be a horrid boy. Once the nicknames were chosen they would act like what their nicknames made them look like, it was like following the rules. But with Toby's name Henry couldn't think of a good nickname for him. People might call him timid Toby or even tidy Toby, Henry just hoped he wasn't dumb or their call him thick Toby.

" So Henry.." Said William, catching Henry's attention back in the game. " Do you have _any _diploma's or have you _gone _to a college?"

They all knew that Henry had no diploma's nor did he go to college, but it was a simple question what had to be said. Though the way William said this made Henry clench his teeth.

"No."

"...Why do you want to become a detective Henry?" William asked _Money_ thought Henry

" I think that I would be able to help find criminals and try and get this town safe again." Said Henry, although it was true for some odd reason the town had become more tense and more people have been killing a lot more then they use to. Very odd indeed. But Henry really just wanted money and well, this seems the right job for him. He was always good at sneaking and figuring out stuff from clues.

"Well...you could have some experiences of a police officer for now and we see if you be ready to become a detective"

"What!? I didn't come here to become a police officer"

" How long do you think he be ready William?" Asked Linda butting in.

" Well..normally you have to be 21 to become an officer"

"What! I can't wait that long, I really need this job!"

" Don't you think that's a little far away William? I mean, your 18 too how did you become an officer?" Asked Linda

" Well as you too know my father was one of the best journalists out there, he knew the police chief which was in a good mood when my dad asked him to give me a job here. My father helped the chief actually solve a big crime a long time ago."

" I'm still not waiting that long William" Said Henry with his arms crossed. William sighed in anger. Linda reached out to touch William's arm.

" Please can't you just...i don't know just make him a police officer in the FBI or something?"

" I'm sorry, but things aren't that easy as you want them to be." He looked over at Henry, he had a frown on his face. " I'm sorry Henry but you have to be 21 to be a police officer and you still have to do special training to actually become a detective"

"Oh please William! Remember what I did for you...don't you remember you said that you owe me one" Her hands started shaking like she was about to cry.

"Linda!"

" Please...for me..if it wasn't for me your mother would of died along with your dad...William" There was had bowed his head ages ago, Henry could hear little low sniffing. William looked up a little red in the face. He stood up, making Linda and Henry stand as well.

"...I try." He said.

" Oh thank you! Thank you! William!" Said Linda hugging him tightly. There was a little blush on William's face, but was gone before even he knew about it.

William showed them out, he told them he would talk to the police chief and he would let both of them know once he got the finale answer of the chief. They said there good byes upfront and Henry watch William walk away from them, without looking behind him William put up his middle finger at Henry. William wasn't stupid he know Henry was watching him. Although Linda did not see what William had done behind her back.

Back outside the police station Henry and Linda walked home with their hands held tight together. Henry kissed Linda on the lips and Linda kissed him back more harder. "Thank you" He whispered.

" How did you help him though?"

" His mother had cancer and I made a donation and lets just say she's alive and healthy." Henry looked at her, she was amazing.

They got to Henry's house, Linda who really wanted to stay with Henry said that she had to look after Louise. So they said there goodbyes and she set off home. Henry had not just got through the door when Peter pounced on his asking him questions which Henry could not hear, as Peter threw them both on the floor.

Peter got off him and helped him up. Peter was grinning like he just found the cure for being old.

" So how did it go? " He asked following Henry as he went to the kitchen.

" Well I haven't got the job yet, luckily Linda was able to change the officer's mind and let me become a detective without becoming a police officer first." He said as he got out some milk from the fridge, poured it and gulped it down.

"Oh yeah you need to become a police officer before all that nonsense " Peter said he got some kitchen roll and gave it to Henry as he saw milk drip down Henry's chin. Henry took it and wiped his mouth. "Henry sorry for changing the subject so quick, but...do you think that I get a girlfriend? I mean it's weird right? That you got a girlfriend before me! Of all people.."

Henry had stopped what he was doing and whacked Peter behind the head. " Shut up!"

Then they started arguing and messing around. Henry was pissed off but Peter was laughing as Henry started tickling him. It went on for about a minute, Peter fell to the ground trying to get Henry off, but he still tickled him. Their mother came in just when Henry was about to smile. He stopped it just before anyone saw. Their mother was surprised! They both got up.

" my goodness! You boys are becoming closer aren't you?" She said, looking at Henry as she said this. She looked at Peter. " Peter would you like to make dinner today?"

" Why don't we go off to the restaurant, I haven't got the ingredients to make anything. I make it on the house" He said. They all nodding and Their mother went off to get their father.

Henry went off to get his coat when his phone beeped. It was Linda.

_Has he told you yet? _

No. Henry knew she might text about William's answer. He does have to go to the chief anyway, Henry believes that he must had to say some kind of lie about him to try and make the chief interested with Henry. And anyway Henry knew that William would call Linda first. Henry believed that William had a little crush for her, not like he can asked her out or anything. Although Henry still couldn't believe Linda couldn't see that look in William's eyes. She may of became sleep free but that didn't mean that she wasn't level headed, she couldn't really see that stuff; which caught Henry by surprise as she was able to tell when he was really upset or if something was on his mind, when he used his poker face or you could say emotionless. He text her back anyway as to not to worry her. But through Henry's mind was: _It was only like 20 minuets ago that we saw each other..._

_No not yet._

Everyone was ready and they went off to Peter's restaurant what was called: The Garden of Eden. Which was only called that because the chef was Christian. And he wanted everyone to know. Although once when Henry asked him why it was called that he gave a different answer. He said that he was showing that he had a garden(a kitchen) of wonderful beautiful trees and so on (food). You may not of know but Henry's family were christian. They all use to go to church now and then, but when things were out of hand. The woman had said to leave the church and praying a side for now and focus on Henry and Peter's feeling. Although that was ages ago and they do go to church Henry not so much. But that didn't stop his mother to make him pray before bed, which didn't work. Henry wasn't actually a believer in things like that, it caused to much problems. Henry once asked his mother when he can believe his own religion and his mother's reply was 'when you got the bloody money to get your own place.'

Henry and the family had sat down and as Peter went into the kitchen with all the other chef's, they all looked on the menu for something to eat. His mother said that she was going to have a cabbage with caraway. His father said that he would have pumpkin curry with chickpeas, Henry went for vegan tomato and mushroom pancakes. Peter came back to get there order and went away again.

Once everyone got there food they started eating. Peter sat down with his roast summer vegetables and chickpeas. Once everyone finished Peter asked for their desserts. His mother was having cornbread muffins, his father was having Eton mess stacks (do not even think of asking me what that is but its real), Henry asked for Raspberry and milk chocolate cheesecake and Peter said that he was having a piece of blueberry and coconut cake. A few minutes later Petre came back with the desserts, plus milkshakes.

They came back home late. They stayed talking normal things and about what Henry would have to do in his job. His mother was worried but his father was proud for him, for once in his life he was proud of Henry...

They got back late. It was eleven once they got back which was weird as the restaurant closed at ten. It wasn't like those restaurants what had pubs, those were not restaurants. Henry walked in and went straight to bed. He was just about to drift off to sleep when Peter entered his room.

"Henry?"

" What?" Henry growled back at him.

" I hope you get that job, it would be a good experience for you"

" That's nice...now get out!"

But Peter did not budge, instead he sat on Henry's bed and watch him. Peter really wanted him to get the job, it sounded exciting and dangerous. Peter got up and stood above Henry, watching him trying to fall asleep and not thinking about that his creepy younger brother was watching him. Peter feel onto his knees and kissed Henry on the head. That's when Henry went mental, he waved his arms around trying to hit his brother and sat up in bed.

" What's the matter with you!" He shouted, but Peter was already at the door with a smirk on his face.

" Didn't I say that I had plenty of love to give you?" He chuckled and left.

Henry rubbed furiously at his head and laid back in bed. And fell asleep instantly.

Henry heard a ring tone and felt his phone buzz in his left pocket. Henry didn't know where he was and he still had sleep in his eyes, he looked at the clock on the bed side table. It was after three in the morning. He took his phone out of his left pocket of his trousers, the trousers he didn't bother to take off and looked to see who was ringing. It was an unknown caller, Henry just hoped it wasn't anyone who was fretting him.

" Hello?"

" You lucky bastard..." William? " I see you next week in front of the police station. See you there _detective_"

William hung up. Henry had no idea what was going on but he somehow figured out that he got the job. With sleep nudging him, he fell back to sleep.

* * *

Yay! Chapter three is finished! The food ideas I got was just putting in vegetarian menu's or what ever and it shows the kind of food I was walking about. I hoped you like it and wasn't that such a twist with William and the baby? And let me point this out, yes you have to be around 21 to become a police officer and you may have to train to become a detective but that would take long wouldn't it? I don't want to waist Henry's three years of life to talk about rubbish! Anyway I really enjoyed this chapter and at the end when Peter kissed Henry's forehead, I hope you all didn't think that he was going to kiss him on his lips! If you did well...never mind. Just think what will happen in chapter four, I think i'm going to bring in another character from the past. Not sure though, still I love your comments!


	4. Chapter 4 The library of hell

Chapter four people! Now I haven't given this one mush thought, but I think i'm doing all right really. Anyway I just wanted to get Henry's physical tests over, since I really want to write those tricky murder crimes. So hey I hope you enjoy another chapter!

* * *

The next day Henry was able to get up early. He had a shower and put on a new top what Peter had given him for his birthday, it was a long sleeve plaid, shirt. On the back of it, it had one big cross and two little ones next to it. It also had a highly detailed hand drawn embroideries. He went to the kitchen to see his mother at the table with a cup of what Henry could smell was coffee. Peter was in a white t-shirt and black jeans shorts. He was warming up for something.

" Those shorts don't suit you" His mother and Peter look round to see Henry. Peter suddenly grins.

" Ah! Henry! You'er wearing the top I got you!"

" Don't get cocky Peter, it's only once...and I'm sticking to my statement about how those shorts don't suit you" Says Henry as he sits down at the table and picks up a paper.

" Wha? Don't you think it looks good on me?" Peter says, posing for Henry. Unfortantly Henry looked at his legs, which wasn't a good idea. He looked away.

" I don't like the look of your legs either" Peter looked displeased while their mother just put a smile on her face, even though their conversations were weird.

" Eh Henry! You always have to judge everything!"

" No I don't, i'm just saying what everyone is thinking, what? Aren't I free to speak my bloody mind!"

" Nah, your mind is too horrid Henry!" It suddenly went quiet. Henry's eyes were huge and sad, Peter was mentally hitting himself, what an idiot! Slowly Peter reached forward, no where particular. "Henry...i'm really really sorry for what I just said."

Henry stood up, walking towards the door. " Forget it."

"But Henry!" Peter shouted, Henry stopped and looked round. His face was crunched up in anger.

" I said **forget it!**" He shouted and went for cover in his room. Peter looked over to his mother, looking guilty.

His mother gave him a small smile and nodded her heard at the way Henry went. Peter started walking out of the kitchen and towards Henry's room. Although as he was getting there Peter kept imaging that the door was on fire and imaging the ways how Henry would kill him. Peter gulped and looked kinda like a little kid. He stood in front of the door and starting knocking slowly and quietly. Nobody answered so he knocked louder.

Being the way he is he walked right in, forgetting all those images he thought of just a minute ago. As Peter walked in he saw that Henry had hit the wall with anger and walked over to his bed and went under the covers. The thing under the covers moved and Peter could see Henry's head poke out. When he saw this he thought it was cute but couldn't say that unless he wants to die, and since he hasn't even got a girlfriend yet; that won't be happening anytime soon.

Peter walked up to the bed and patted the small head. " You alright Henry!"

Henry growled deep in his throat and went back under the covers. Peter watch Henry as he laid under the covers, he sighed sadly and sat on the end of the bed.

" I'm truly sorry for I said back there..." No answer. " Henry...you know that it's all in the past right?"

"..."

" I know things haven't been that great..but you know things are going to change right?"

Henry looked out from the covers. " Don't look like you know everything"

Peter laughed. " Hey why don't you come with me to the park? I'm exercising."

Henry looked at him. " Why would I do that?"

" You need it" Says Peter without thinking. Henry lashes out.

" No way! No way in hell! I'm not going to some stupid park with the likes of you!" Says Henry as he covers himself up again.

...

The next thing Henry knew was that he was in the park with Peter. They started jogging round the park together and making fun of each other as they went. The weather was fine as usual, it was hot and there no clouds in the sky; not even the nice clouds in site. There weren't as many people in the park as the brothers thought there would be. There was two kids and a guy walking a massive dog, that was it. Which was strange because it was such a nice day that everyone would love to go to the park. But Henry was glad as he didn't really want to be seen, he still felt nervous when he went out. He didn't like people staring as it felt to him like they were cornering him.

They race round the park a few more times till Henry was so tired he fell on the grass, almost dizzy. He looked up at Peter who was gasping while he hissed in pain, what was caused by a stitch. He looked down at Henry's frowning face and grinned.

"You'er...not...suppose to...run that bloody far!" Henry said between gulps of air. Peter laughed a little, he fell next to Henry and laid next to him; his hands behind his head.

" That's what you call a race Henry! Keep up!" Henry lightly punched him in the arm.

"Hey! " Henry and Peter turn their head to see Gurinder and Ralph, Gurinder was waving at them while Ralph was glaring.

Gurinder had a summer dress on, it was the color of blossoms and Ralph was wearing a black hood and dark jeans. Henry gulped silently not knowing his brother heard. His happiness left and his stomach filled with butterflies. Henry couldn't breath, he stared at Ralph with shock on his face, his eyes shared fear, pain and anxious. Peter had only got up, hugging Gurinder while Henry was sitting up. Almost nudging his foot to go. He had to leave, he couldn't fight nor argue here. Henry turned his head away, looking at a chance to run.

"Don't." Said Peter emotionless. Gurinder was confuse, like the way she always was.

" What do you mean 'don't'?" Asked Gurinder, stupidly. Ralph rolled his eyes.

" Oh nothing! So what are you and Ralph doing here!?" Said Peter, in his happy-go-lucky kind of way.

" Oh me and Ralph just had a drink together and we were coming here for some fresh air and exercise!" Gurinder said happily, flowers appearing around her head. She had her hands together.

" Hey we were doing the same thing! Weren't we Henry?" Peter asked. Henry felt like those times when you really don't want to be in the conversation, but someone just drags you into it. Henry was going to smack his round the head when he gets his chance.

" Er...Yeah"

" Oh Henry! I haven't seen you in ages! Come here!" Says Gurinder, pulling him up and embraced him with a hug. What confused Henry to bits.

Gurinder suddenly released Henry and Henry slipped behind everyone, trying to blend into the shadow. But Peter pulled his arm, bringing him forward. Henry clenched his teeth, almost growing as he looked at boy who wasn't looking at him. Ralph saw this and smirked, they are defiantly brothers. It helps him show his colors, his emotions When Ralph got older he wondered if they were really real brothers. They could be step-brothers. Although the blond hair is probably from there mother and the brown was from there father. What he would give now to know that Henry was adopted. Ralph kept his act on.

" Yeah Henry. Lets talk about..." Ralph grinned, his teeth looking like fangs suddenly. "...life..."

They all sat on the grass, talking. Henry stayed near the edge of this circle of happy-go-lucky people. Peter and Gurinder were the ones who were really heating up the conversation, with Ralph coming up with comments to say. Henry just watched. He liked watching happy people talk. It's like he was a shadow or a ghost watching the happy living. Although this also makes him wish that he would just fade away. No one remembering him, like he didn't exist Now that was some good deep thinking.

Henry shuddered. Even though it was hot. Henry looked behind him, he felt like someone was watching him. Oh he wishes, he begs that it isn't that thing! The thing what made him change. The thing what he feared. He felt cold, watching a dark alleyway, waiting for it to strike!

" You ok Henry?" Peter asked suddenly, spooking the boy.

" Uh...Yeah. Fine"Ralph looked suspiciously at Henry, Peter got up.

" Well how about a jog around the park? That's what we here for!" Said Peter cheerfully. Gurinder jumped up happily.

Ralph though wanted to stay, he wanted to ask Henry so much that it was almost screaming at him. But Henry had got up too, probably relived that they could do something without him speaking or answering any of their questions. Ralph jogged up to Henry, making the boy go even faster. It was a sort of competition for both boys, Henry getting away from him and for Ralph, it be easier for him to talk to him.

Peter watched both boys try and catch up or try and leave the other behind. He shook his head smiling. Him and Gurinder was behind, that was only because Gurinder might like running to help her diet, but since her legs and ankles were so skinny. It was hard for her to run. She was like dry spaghetti to Peter, run any harder and she break.

A minute later they had stopped for some water. They laid on the grass, with their faces red as any tomato they had seen. Ralph looked towards Henry, Henry was fast. Ralph wondered what he like to do for a job. Henry felt like he was being watched and looked next to him, but Ralph wasn't staring, he had sat up. Gulping air.

" So Henry... why of all people would you come here? You never come out" Ralph wasn't looked at him when he said this, it made Gurinder and Peter stop and stare at Ralph.

" Uh..Ralph ain't that a bit mean? Like, so what if Henry hasn't come out in years. It's good that he's opening his new door" Henry looked at Gurinder in confusing. Door? What door what the hell was she talking about.

" Henry's training" Said Peter Happily. Ralph looked at him.

" Training?"

" Yeah! He's going to try and become a detective, right Henry?" And again Peter's mouth has flew open. Henry mumbled a yeah. Gurinder was happy for him.

Ralph couldn't think why he would want to work with the police, the same police what had arrested him several times and had been seen by the whole road of people.

" So what made you think to be a detective?"

" I don't know, not really. It just suited me you know? Like how it suits William to be a policeman." Ralph nodded his head at that. " Like how it suits you being a designer."

Ralph's eyes widen at that. He looked over at Henry to see if he was joking, he was not. He wasn't grinning or looking smug. Ralph smiled warmly at him. They both got up.

" Want to race Henry!?" Ralph said, in a challenging tone. Henry nodded, smirking.

" Bring it on!" They turned and ran all the way. Peter laughed, Gurinder who liked the sound of a race was pulling on Peter's arm. Laughing and running happily in the park with others...was different for Henry. He didn't know if it was good or something he might not want to do again. And Ralph...Henry then started looking at Ralph in the corner of his eye. Were they friends now? From all this time all he had to do was race in the park? Was this right? This didn't add up at all! But Henry kept it inside, no one needed to know what he was thinking anyways.

They stopped. Huffing and puffing. Someone's hands covered Henry's eyes.

" Guess who!" Giggled Linda. Henry smiled, oh how he loved her. Linda came in for a hug and Henry smelt her hair. This time it was lavender and cherries. " Congratulations Henry! You got the job I'm so happy for you!"

" Wait you already got it!?" Asked Ralph, who still was on the stage of seeing Henry and Linda hugging each other like...a...couple! " Whoa! You'er a couple!"

Linda and Peter smiled at this, Henry who thought Ralph ruined the moment glared at him. Gurinder was confused, she just arrived.

" We had a talk with William and I just got lucky. " Said Henry.

" But then why the training?" Asked Gurinder, getting into the conversation.

" I still need to be a good example right?" Everyone nodded. Ralph grinned, he has defiantly change, but in a good way.

" Hey guys how about a game!" Says Peter, grinning in a way Henry doesn't like.

" What kind of game?"

" Color demon demon!" Confused faces all around.

" What the hell is that?"

" It's Japanese isn't it?" Peter nodded and everyone but Gurinder groaned.

" So how do you play it?" Asked Linda.

" First i'm the demon. I say a color and you have to go and touch that color...if I catch you, you'er the demon!"

So they played that. For a few minutes though as they stop due to the fact that when he said red things, Ralph went over and kissed this girl with _red _lipstick. He said that he is touching her, with his lips. Anyway he got slapped.

In the end they just played normal things, things what have a sort of face of the clock into it. The sun started to set and Ralph and Gurinder was going to have another drink. Henry and Ralph stood staring in front of each other, then they hit fists. They smiled and waved as they went. Henry, Peter and Linda walked home. They said good bye to Linda, Henry had kissed her on her lips. Henry and Peter walked home in silence.

" Oh I almost forgot!" Said Peter, almost shouting it out. Henry was going to ask him what he had forgotten, but suddenly Peter took Henrt's wrist and they ran off in a different direction.

Henry had saw what Peter was dragging him to. It was the library. It was quite big and tall. It was an old design, but it looked brand new. Henry started tugging the other way. No way in hell was he going into some library! Not on the same day that he went to the park with his brother in shorts!

" Aww come one Henry! " Moaned Peter tugging towards the library. Henry pulled harder.

" No way in hell!"

" Too bad this isn't hell!"

" It is for me! Get off! You can go in alone!"

" No! I want you there! I feel safe with you Henry!"

" Tough! Let go" Peter pulled harder.

" No way in hell!" Henry growled.

They entered the library together. Henry had his hands in his pockets and Peter was rubbing at a bruise what was forming on his head. They went over to the cookery part and Peter went through all the cook books he's already read; which is a lot.

Henry started walking about. He was bored. There was a manga section, but Henry wasn't that bored. He walked round near the entrance, he had thought about leaving as Peter was taking his lovely time. He was about to walk out when a voice called out to him.

" You'er going to leave your friend? Isn't that a little mean?" Henry turned.

A young woman had spoke. She was around his age, may even be eighteen herself. She had soft skin from what Henry can see. She had long, brown hair. She tied it up with a big, white bow. She had dark brown eyes and her lips...Henry stared at them for some time. He was able to get out of when he he heard Linda's voice in his mind. She was wearing a stripy horizontal shirt with a jean jacket. She wore short jeans, with trainers. She smiled.

" I wish. He's unfortunately my brother." Said Henry, walking up to her.

" I have a sister, but that doesn't make it fair to run away from her" She said.

" Yeah but...he's different." He said as he watched his brother with a few books and suddenly runs over towards the anime and manga section. Henry sighs.

" I think being different makes it a lot more fun" She looked at Henry watching his brother, she smiled. She put out her and. "I'm Rachael by the way. Rachael Flynn."

" Henry. Henry Philips. " Said Henry shaking her hand.

" So Henry, hat do you do in life?"

" I'm training to become a detective, if you really want to know" Rachael grinned. Peter suddenly bumped into Henry, deliberately. " What the hell is your problem!?"

" What?" Snorted Peter, sticking his head up. " Can't I have any of my brothers attention? I was calling you for help you know."

" Yeah right."

" Do you want to take these out?" Asked Rachael.

" Yes please!" Rachael took the books and went behind the counter to swipe and stamp the books. Peter picked up one of the books.

" Look Henry! I found one on detectives and police training!" Henry stared at the books, they looked brand new and could be a good use. " So...are you going to get them on your library card?"

" I don't have a bloody library card Peter!" Said Henry quietly but angrily. He knew Peter was winding him up.

" Then I get them for you!" Peter cheered, Henry whacked him round his head. " Ow! What was that for!"

" You don't have to shout!"

" I'm sorry but Peter...you already have the maximum books you can take out" Said Rachael innocently. Both boys stopped short, feeling like they were ice.

" Oh dear...well maybe next time..." Says Peter taking the detective books away slowly, Henry grabbed into them and yelled in Peter's ear.

" Are you nuts! You can put some of your stupid manga or cookery books away!"

"But I haven't had these yet!"

" Too bad! You can get them out next time!"

" No! I don't wanna get them next time!" Rachael slammed her hands down onto the table, making them both jump.

" This is a library! Be quiet! " She shouted. Peter and Henry suddenly started whispering to each other in a disturbed look about them. Although they said the stuff loud enough for Rachael to hear.

" I can't believe that the librarian is actually shouting!" Said Henry, Rachael giving an shock expression. Peter nodded.

" I feel sorry for the children"

"Shut up!" Says Rachael chuckling at their stupid joke. Henry smirks. Peter sighs unhappily and takes two of his books and walk away.

" I guess these will have to wait for another day..."

" Another decade more like!" Shouted Henry.

" Will I see you again? Are you willing to come back to the library of death?" Asked Rachael, laying on her elbows. Henry thought about it.

" Depends what hell I come back from" Rachael chuckles. Peter comes back and puts his books in his bag.

" See ya!" She calls, Henry waves and the boys wave back. Peter elbows his brother smirking. Henry hits him in the arm. A figure comes through the door.

" Sorry i'm late Rachael!"

Henry looked up at the person who he wouldn't suspected to see. Sour Susan. She still had ginger hair, but it was cut quite short and was wavy. Her face was small and she still had those hazel eyes. She was taller, she was wearing a white work top and a black skirt. She was carrying bags and there was a lollipop in her mouth. She looked up to see who was in the way. She smiled.

" Henry? That you" Henry nodded.

Susan wasn't at all what she was back then. She wasn't Margret's friend anymore. She even slapped Margret to get it clear through her thick head. Susan wasn't a puppet nor a parrot like she used to be. When she found out that Henry left, she thought that he was brave. Susan has been trying out many new things with her life, she's trying baby sitting at the moment; and she's doing great. Susan didn't and still doesn't know what to do with her life. She was always made to do something and nothing else, she has no idea what she can do.

" Nice to see you Susan." Susan snorted.

" I don't think it's nice to see any peers of your past Henry." Henry started walking towards the door.

" True. Well have a nice life Susan." Peter scurried out confusingly.

_So Susan is working at the library. _Thought Henry. Susan has defiantly changed. She looked pretty, her voice was sharp but not in the sour way she use to be. People use to think that Susan was called Sour Susan because she was like a lemon. No. Sour could also mean that she was bad. A bad taste in your mouth. That was probably the only reason Margret became friends with her. They were both bad in their old little ways.

They got home. It was silent since their parents had gone off somewhere. Peter went to his room to put his stuff away, as Henry took his two books and went to his room to read in silence. Half an hour later Peter came in saying that he's going off to get some food, he asked Henry what he needed and Henry said that he needed for black hair dye. The hair dye was started to fade. He gave Peter the money and he was off.

Henry sat down on his bed. He took on of the books and started to read. It was easy without everyone at home, it started getting crazy sometimes. Today was a Sunday, tomorrow Henry would have to go to the police station and train his hardest. Henry grinned, it was becoming to be a wonderful change to his future...

The next morning Henry drove his car up to the station. Peter wanted to come to, but the glare from Henry stopped it from happening. Once Henry got there, he was met by William, who shook his hand in irritation and they walked behind the station to do the training. Although while Henry was training, showing William what he could do. William didn't want to be here, he didn't want to see Henry again. He wasn't even the coach to watch him! The chief wanted him to watch Henry. When William had asked about Henry joining to be a detective the chief was drunk, but not as drunk as he would have been. Normally when he was drunk and people asked him for stuff; he would give it away without thought. But when William talked about Henry wanting to become a detective, the chief sat and thought about it first; which was odd. William stopped the stopwatch.

Henry had finished the course, which lead to him sweating and huffing for air. William watched him for a few seconds before walking over to him with a bottle of water. Henry took the water with a mumbled thanks, which William couldn't hear. William checked over his notes.

" Your quite the runner Henry." Henry had already finished the bottle of water and was now looking over at William. William smirked. " I guess I have no choice. Looks like your now going to be a detective Henry. But remember, what you do on murder sights."

Henry nodded. He stayed up all night reading from the book. The book was massive, so it took half the night and day to finish it. Henry yawned.

" Well I just get your stuff sorted out. You should go home and have a rest, hey Henry?"

Henry went back to his car and drove on the road where you see no car driving on it. He drove back home. Ran in side. Gave his family the good news and ran to his bedroom, and fell asleep as soon as he hot the pillow.

* * *

Yay! Next chappie finished! I hoped you liked it, I think that I didn't do much for Susan's life nor her appearance. Also one guest had said something about a certain Rachael? Well I added her in. Still I hope you like this chapter and I wanted ot go to the next day, Sorry if I ended it short, or too quick. Please Comment!


End file.
